


Show Me The World

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, cute misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was finally ready for him to show her the world, but was he still waiting to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The World

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as a response to a prompt I was sent on my tumblr for a 500 word drabble: Caroline shows up on Klaus's door step asking to take him up on the offer he made"to show her the world."
> 
> Spoiler: I clearly don't know how to count because this is a bit more than 500 words lol.
> 
> Originally posted on January 27th 2014.

“Caroline,” he breathed, his voice barely a whisper. Klaus was struck dumb at the sight of the blonde vampire smiling timidly at him from his door step.

“Hi,” she said, blushing slightly as she tucked a curl behind her ear. She continued to look up at him expectantly as Klaus just stood there stunned.

He cleared his throat, trying to shake off the stupor he found himself in at her mere presence. “What- what are you doing here, love?” he asked, genuinely confused. The last time he had laid eyes on her was in the woods, after they had-  _no, don’t think about that_ , he told himself. No good would come from that line of thinking.

Caroline looked at him as if he had said something utterly ridiculous. “Uh, I came here like you said I would. You know, to let you ‘show me what the world has to offer'?” she clarified arching a brow at him. Klaus finally took note of the suitcases stacked next to her on his front porch, wondering how he had missed them before. “I saw you in the city yesterday, but I thought it would be more appropriate to show up at your door,” she joked.

When he made no move to answer Caroline started to lose her nerve. What if when he had promised not to come after her anymore he had also meant that she shouldn’t come after him either? “Cause you said I would, show up at your door I mean,” she faltered, her words coming out in a rush. “If your offer is no longer on the table… I guess- maybe I should just go? I should go.” she determined, dropping her eyes from his unreadable expression, feeling her face flush in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to presume, I shouldn’t have expected you’d really wait,” she rambled, bending down to gather up her belongings. “I mean, no one else would have meant it, especially not after what happened between us,” she continued, frustration starting to tinge her voice. “You know, I shouldn’t even be surprised, you’re just like every other guy I’ve ever met,” Caroline started to rant, her voice rising with every word as she abruptly dropped her bags on the porch and straightened up to face him again, glaring. “Why I ever thought you of all people would be differ-“

She suddenly found herself unable to continue her tirade as his lips pressed firmly against her own and she was securely locked within his arms. Caroline was quickly caught up in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist. After what felt like hours they finally broke apart, gasping for air. Caroline looked up at him, thoroughly confused, silently asking for an explanation.

Klaus smiled fondly at her, a true smile, like the one he had given her in the woods after she had first kissed him. “My offer would have lasted until the end of time, Caroline. I meant what I said, I would have waited for you as long as it took, nothing changed that,” he said quietly as he looked at her with eyes full of love.

Caroline felt the voice in the back of her head that always second guessed every good thing that ever happened to her fall silent. She knew he was being honest with her. But if he meant what he said… “Then why did you let me stand there and make a fool of myself just now? You just stood there staring at me, I thought you were, I don’t know, through with me or something!” she exclaimed, annoyance seeping into her tone.

Klaus chuckled, reaching up to cup her cheek gently. “I’m truly sorry, sweetheart. I was just so shocked to find you standing on the other side of my door, I found myself unable to speak. Forgive me?” he asked, leaning in and touching his forehead to hers. “Perhaps on the plane to Rome?”

Caroline’s eyes brightened at the suggestion. “I think that can be arranged,” she said, grinning widely. “Though I think I would prefer to start forgiving you now,” she said mischievously as she pulled him down into a searing kiss, molding her body against his.

Klaus growled and flashed her into the house, the suitcases lying on the porch, forgotten.


End file.
